


Angelheaded Demon's-tongue

by pagimag



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Like explosions, M/M, The Ark, Theme: Unexpected, and melting demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagimag/pseuds/pagimag
Summary: Good Omens Celebration Day 3: UnexpectedI’m late to the party. Both to the Good Omens fandom and to the actual Good Omens Celebration.On May 3:rd 2020 the celebration theme was Unexpected; Crowley really didn’t expect it to be so hard not to stray from the demonic path. But then he is a bit angelheaded.Enjoy my first Good Omens fanvid!(And do check out The Ark’s official music video of Joy Surrender if you think you would appreciate the awesome vocalist Ola Salo slithering around on the ground with a snake, in slim black clothes and red Crowley hair.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Angelheaded Demon's-tongue




End file.
